This invention relates to portfolios, and more particularly to an inexpensive portfolio formed from a single, integral, die-cut blank and adapted for securing a paper pad. The secured paper pad is preferably of the type having its binding at the top end thereof. In a preferred embodiment, one or more pockets may be provided with the portfolio.
Examples of simple and inexpensive portfolios assembled from one or more pieces of paper or board may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,524,647, 2,161,015, 2,828,975, 3,310,321, 3,870,223 (and patents cited therein) and 4,391,457. These patents generally disclose blanks for forming portfolios having one or more interior or exterior pockets of varying sizes and shapes. Some of the prior art patents also disclose means for securing one or more paper pads to the interior of the portfolio. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,015 describes a plurality of sockets, each socket being adapted to receive the tongue of a memorandum pad. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,524,647, 2,828,975 and 3,870,223 all disclose large pockets for receiving a portion of a paper pad. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,457 sets forth a portfolio having strips of pressure sensitive adhesive for retaining the bound edge of a paper pad.
While the above-discussed prior art patents are suitable for their intended purposes, none of the patents disclose simple and inexpensive means for directly incorporating a paper pad in the portfolio to form an integral and attractive construction.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a single, integral die-cut blank which is adapted to secure a paper pad and which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a single die-cut blank which includes simple and inexpensive means for directly incorporating a paper pad in a portfolio to form an integral and attractive construction.